Higher and Higher
by Smoking Panda
Summary: Flying can be dangerous! Just a little out of season diddy.


I wanted to post something for Christmas...And I have a huge Christmas story that I'm working on...That I didn't finish in time...However, Just cause I'm in the holiday spirit, I whipped up an idea of mine that had been lingering for a while. It's out of season, yes, but consider it a small token of appreciation to all of my reviewers whose input I value so much. Thank you and have a happy New Year!

* * *

"Higher and Higher"

The wind blew ferociously on a sunny day in late March. The snow had melted and all that was left were muddy reminders of a winter wonderland. New grass began to peak out from the small dry patches of earth. Spring was waning into existence. An empty field lay still and silent, except for the hiss os the wind blowing the grass in every direction.

Suddenly a hawk, grey and speckled, appeared in the sky. It spread its wings and flew, slightly struggling against the fierce wind. It began to loose control, but held his composure and flew even higher through the misty remnants of clouds. The bird soared above the field and gracefully floated along with the wind caressing his body.

But, then another animal joined the serene bird. It was blossoming with orange, red, and blue plumage. It rushed up towards the hawk and swayed in the constricting breeze.

"Ha! If you think that's flying, watch this!" the bird screeched at the hawk. The bird did a small spiral towards the ground and then sprung back up towards the endless grey sky. He then did a few sharp turns, zigzagging in and out of the hawks stoic gaze. The colorful bird sidled up next to the graceful, grey creature and let out a snide, "Well?"

"I wouldn't risk my life just trying to impress someone who wouldn't care if you broke your neck trying. Leave me be." said the first bird in a flat voice. He began to fly ahead of this prism of color and annoyance.

"I'd laugh again, but I'd just make you feel even less talented, compared to me of course," the colorful bundle of feathers shrieked. "You're just afraid that if you go any higher, your wings will fall off!"

The hawk caught the bird in a feral glare. "I am not the least bit scared. In fact I'm confident that I would even need to go out of my way to send you back to whatever crackhouse of a pet store you escaped from." He calmly responded and then flew up towards the sky like a paper caught in an updraft.

The opposite animal, throwing a fir of rage, sped after him like a speeding bullet.

The birds went higher and higher, racing to get ahead of the other. They ducked through the bunches of clouds and dived past the age old trees that littered the edges of the field. Swirling wildly with the wind, as if they were controlled by an erratic puppet master, both feathered beings felt the wear and tear from all of these spectacular stunts. They both slowed to a wavering stop and struggled for breath.

"You're cheating!" the colorful bird said between gasps for air.

"No, you just don't want to admit that I won. I bet you couldn't go any farther than this," panted the sleek hawk.

"I'll wager that bet!" challenged the beautiful bird and he soared towards the hawk.

Soon the two birds were head to head. They urged their wings to flap harder and pushed their bodies to the ultimate limit.

Suddenly, an unexpected gust of wind blew the two birds into each other. Their tired bodies tangled together and unable to maneuver at all. Both animals struggled and cried for help as the plummeted towards the ground of the field below them. They were doomed.

"You messed it all up! I can't believe it!" yelled a golden haired boy holding on to a limp kite string.

"What are you talking about! It was your fault the kites got tangled!" responded the seething boy with black hair standing next to the Naruto. "You flew too close to me."

Two kites, a big, colorful bird and a large, grey hawk, streamed towards the ground, tangled in each others string. They landed with a sickening crash into a brown puddle about twenty feet away from the two bickering boys.

"My kite is ruined!" growled a fuming Naruto.

"Well, so is mine, dead-last!" hissed Sasuke.

"Don't call me that, bastard!"

From behind an orange book, one dull blue eye peered out towards the field as Naruto attempted to strange Sasuke with a kite string. He slowly turned a page and focused back on the elaborate words before him.

"Kids..."


End file.
